Slipping away
by unie
Summary: [ONE SHOT]It's true that you don't realise the value of something until you lose it. But Kai didn't know he would actually experience it himself... KaiHil...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own beyblade , be it the anime or manga or the merchandises or just anything beyblade!**

**Rating: Teen**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

**Pairing : KaiHil**

**Well… this is just an angsty kinda story I came up with… please read and review…**

_**Slipping away…**_

It hurts… It hurts to see them together… But he knew it was his fault….

Kai Hiwatari was standing near the beach in his usual pose of hands crossed across his chest and eyes closed. The cool breeze was blowing through his soft slate-hair making it ruffle across his face. He slowly opened his amethyst eyes and gazed blanky at the blue sea. His hands fell lazily on his sides. His expression was stoic as usual . But this time his expressionless face showed a hint of sadness and maybe regret.Yes… He was hurt… hurt beyond reason… he missed her. The girl who once was _his._

_Hilary…_ He thought tilting his head up a bit to watch the night sky that was filled with brightly shining stars. A small smile creeped into his features as he remembered the times when Hilary and he used to come here… and felt a surge of pain in his heart at the thought of her. He ignored it. He was too used to it by now. His mind was blank … and his soul , empty…

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_

Little drops of rain started to fall over his face and trickled down his cheek. He wished that the rain would wash away his pain though he knew that untill she was by his side… the pain would never cease.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he let her slip out of his hands so easily? The only one who ever genuinely cared about him. The one who was always by his side when he was trouble. He remembered the times when he was going through the trauma from his fight with Brooklyn. She would stay by him till late nights , trying to comfort him . And she was the only one who was worried about him and bothered to talk to him when he had lost his Dranzer to Zeo and even tried to convince him to give up the idea of quitting beyblade. She always supported him though he somehow never noticed .

He sighed and closed his eyes again. He knew he was too foolish not to have faith in her. He didn't know what made him even start a relationship with her though he knew he did not have any special feelings for her. Or maybe he did… but did not realize. And now … now it was too late. She wasn't his anymore. Funny , took him leaving her to realize that he really _did _like her…

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_

He was now completely drenched in rain. But his body felt too numb to feel anything. The only time he was THIS hurt was when he had lost his beloved Dranzer. He gazed again at the sea trying to remember the reason why he had decided to leave her. The reason was quite dumb.

He was scared.

Yes. The great Hiwatari was scared. Scared that though she was supposed to be his girl friend he was letting her get too close to him. She was the only one who managed to break the ice around him. She brought down the wall he had built around himself. But that scared him. It scared him that she was making him weak… that she had started to become his weakness. And Kai Hiwatari would never succumb to anything or let anything become his weakness. She was bold and had a fierce personality. He realized that she was just too strong and independent to control. He could not have her.

Solution? Fly to Russia! He decided to go back to his home country leaving Hilary behind hoping that if he stayed there, it might get her off his mind. He really didn't tell her that he was actually _leaving _her. But she somehow seemed to understand. He expected her to break down or atleast try and stop him. But she didn't. He had to admit she was one heck of a strong girl , but he did see a hint of sadness in her eyes. He thought he was finally gonna get the damned girl off his mind. But ironically he started missing her even more and no matter how many ways he came up with to get her off his mind it just didn't work. It infact made him think even more about her. And there were times when he wondered if he actually made a mistake leaving her, but the guy had just too much pride in him to accept it. But still he could not deny the fact that he missed her… missed everything about her… her smile, her touch, her voice and even her silly antics whenever she got angry.

Soon the truth started to sink in. That's when he realized he really did love her and trying to stay away from her would simply make him want her more. He just couldn't take it. This whole Hilary thing was getting to him. And that's when he decided that ,no matter how uncontrollable she was or what effect she had on him he just wanted the damn girl back… back in his arms… he had never felt this helpless before… or this desperate. He had never thought that he would one day actually fall for a girl , or much the less Hilary and definitely didn't think, even in his wildest dreams that one day he would get this desperate for her… desperate just to have her by his side…

But nonetheless he had fallen for her… Again he ignored another surge of pain he felt in his heart at the thought of it.

He then decided to come back to Japan only to know that she had someone else. He tried reaching her but she shoved him off saying that she could not have him coz she didn't trust him anymore. Ofcourse Kai Hiwatari would never give up on anything without putting on a fight, but since this was straight out of her mouth he couldn't do anything. Ofcourse he cant force her to like him.

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_

The rain was getting harder every minute and the tides were getting bigger so was the wind. But he didn't care. It was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling at the moment. It's true… that you don't realize the value of something untill you lose it. And Kai didn't know that he would actually experience it himself. He hated himself more and more everytime he thought about his mistake.

_Hilary…_

He sighed realizing that there's just no use lamenting about it. What's done is done. It can't be changed now.

" I want you Hilary. But I know it's too late"

"Not if I have anything to say about it", a voice behind Kai said.

_Huh! Was that…_

He immediately turned back and came face to face with the one he was dying to see. The one he loved. The rain seemed to be slowing down now… and a swift wind blew making their hair ruffle in air.

Hilary was standing there , right in front of him with a smile on her face. That smile.. the one he died to see… the smile he loved. The time seemed to have stopped for both of them… or atleast for Kai. He couldn't believe Hilary was actually here when just a minute back he was thinking that he had lost her forever. _This has got to be my dream!_

"I'm back", Hilary said smiling.

Kai was still staring at her trying believe that he wasn't hallucinating._ Did she really come back?_ Kai was still shocked to know that she had really come back to him that he was rooted to the ground and his throat dried up.

Kai looked at her longingly as she started walking closer to him.

"Hilary", Kai said , caressing her cheek with the back of his palm.

This was the moment he was longing for. To have Hilary in his arms. Guess all the sufferings did pay off in the end.

Right now, Kai was the happiest man in the world. No, he wasn't just happy, he felt euphoric. There was nothing else he wanted right now…

He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her and hugged her tight as if scared that if he let her go, she might just disappear again. And he really couldn't afford that to happen. He would never let her go again… Now, Hilary was his…

"You are really back", Kai said softly, still trying to reassure. Hilary chuckled . "Yes Kai, I'm back".

He pulled her tighter and snuggled up his head to hers. "I'm sorry", he said "I'm really sorry"

"Tt's alright Kai, I'm just glad you realized it" , Hilary said resting her arms lazily on his shoulders, " And I just felt its not right not to give you another chance"

Kai smiled pulling himself back so he could look at her. He caressed her cheek again and gently placed a kiss on it.

Hilary chuckled again blushing "You can be so sweet sometimes" , she said , smiling at him.

Kai just smirked.

The rain had stopped by now and so were Kai's all worries. And he just couldn't stop smiling. He could have laughed , if that was ever possible by him.

Well…And after what seemed like hours, Kai broke the hug . it was getting morning by now and Kai and Hilary just stayed in the beach long enough to watch the sunrise that caused the sea to turn a mixture of orange and fiery red.

_And with this… all my worries are ended. I finally have what I wanted. My Hilary!!_

That's all… well… maybe this was too sappy .But please review… flames accepted!!


End file.
